Ultimo Año
by ShibiChan
Summary: es el Ultimo Año en Seigaku Ryoma vuelve para terminar la escuela en su ciudad natal pero se encuentra con Sus amigos totalmente cambiados & Una sakuno Muy diferente
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Como están? Espero q muy bien ^^ bueno aquí otro fic del príncipe del tenis el No me pertenece & blablabla Aun q cambiaria el final O le pondría algo mas M… pero bueno disfrútenlo ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor pasajero abrochen sus cinturones ya que Aterrizaremos en Japón en pocos Minutos

-Genial …

**Ultimo a**ñ**o en Seigaku **

Era el ultimo ano para la generación de Ryoma ya que Los otros titulares estaban en la Universidad Los que quedaban eran Sakuno Tomoka & Horio ya que los demás se habían ido a otros colegios (No me acuerdo Mucho de sus Nombres :Z) Era Un día normal en Seigaku…

-Llego muy tarde llego Muy tarde - se ve a una joven corriendo por los pasillos de seigaku De pelo muy largo mas o menos Hasta la cintura ondulado de un color mas o menos rojizos Una estatura acorde con su edad & un cuerpo q Muchas envidian ,cuando llega a las puerta de su salón

-Gomenasai por llegar tarde profesor

-Adelante señorita Ryasuki , Valla a su puesto al lado de la señorita Daidori (Nótese q sakuno ya No es la mejor amiga de tomoka después viene por que además tomoka nunca me callo de lo mejor 7-7)

-Buenos días Sakuno ^^

-Hola yuki te extrañe en las vacaciones

-jujuju siendo q nos vimos una semana ^^

-Jóvenes su atención por favor este año en lo que corresponde a la materia de historia veremos…-Es interrumpido por la puerta – em adelante

Entra un joven de alta estatura pelo un poco largo sedoso & con color verdoso unos ojos de estilo gatuno ( es que lo amoo están kawaiiiii *---*)

-Bueno jóvenes es el señor Echizen Ryoma viene de estados Unidos Trátenlo de la mejor manera

-Haaaaaaaaa Principe Ryoma - se escucha una chillona voz (por eso la odio aa es tan weka 7-7)-Todos comenzaron a Murmurar

-Jóvenes por favor silencio ,Señor Echizen tome asiento al frente de Daidori .Daidori parase ….

Ryoma pasó como si nada con su cara de indiferencia como siempre

Sakuno No lo podía creer ósea era Ryoma su antiguo Amor después de todos esos años viene justo el ultimo

A la ora de recreo…

Estaban en el patio sentadas debajo de un árbol Comiendo su Almuerzo

-Yuki es q no Lo puedo creer por q por que tenia q venir aquí por q no se quedo en estados Unidos?

-Pero Sakuno quizás quería estar en su país quería visitar a sus Amigos & terminarlo con los que conocía

-El no quería A nadie No l importaba nadie solo el

-Pero sakuno como sabes? Quizás el No Lo demostraba pero quizás No lo demostraba

FrashBack

_-Etto Ryoma…_

_-Mph_

_-Yo quería decirte que …bueno…_

_-que quieres dilo rápido Tengo prisa _

_-Bueno que etto yo… tu tu Me gustas Muchooo_

_-Mph –Se va caminando en dirección Opuesta A donde estaba sakuno_

_-Pero Ryoma… _

_Fin FashBack_

_**-**_Presiento que solo viene a molestar aquí…Pero bueno Pasando a otro tema te meteras al club de música sierto? Si con esa voz increíbles q tienes

-Si & tu a tenis sierto?

-Claro además q ahora soy la capitana & quisas a porristas

-Si el año pasado Lo hiciste muy bien

-Garcias…

Al final de clases…

-Entonces Nos encontramos Aquí a las 4:30

-Claro que te valla bien en las practicas….

-Igual a ti

Sakuno en este últimos timpo después de Lo de ryoma se volvió mas fuerte era otra Sakuno cambio Mucho ya no tartamudiaba simpre trataba de ser Una Mejor persona Su tenis mejoro Mucho con la ayuda de Los ex titulares Ademas de que estaba en el club de porrista era muy popular pero No se creía la gan cosa

Llego a las canchas de tenis….

-Sakuno…

-Hi! Horio (Si aun q no lo crean Horio se convirtió en el capitán pero Ryoma Obiamente le quitara ese puesto *-*)

-Vamos A empezar con las incripciones …

-Estaba bien

-Yo quiero Unirme al club…

_Continuara…._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Wa Mi primera Historia de capitulos pero Help My! por q no se como aserlo para despues subir otro capitulo por favor alguien q me diga como Haserlo se lo agradeseria mucho u.u Cuidense ^^ Adios


	2. Ryoma en el club?

Hi! Bueno espero q les haya gustado el primer capitulo Supe como subir otro *-* fui feliz ;E bueno aqui va el Segundo espero q lo disfruten ^^ No me pertenece el príncipe del tenis si No a su creador

-Ryoma ….

- y Bien me puedo Inscribir?

-Em claro…

-Bueno echizen tendrás q jugar contra Horio (uuu sakuno le dijo echizen Chan! XD)

-Ryoma un poco Sorprendido por como Había cambiado esa Niña que vio por ultima vez-Mph con quien sea Puedo Jugar

-Eso Lo veremos Echizen con 5 Años de experiencia te será difícil

-Mph eso Lo veremos

-Muy bien vamos a jugar

Ryoma & Horio comenzaron a Jugar en ese Minuto Mucha gente llego ya q se habían enterado q el príncipe del tenis Había vuelto & q se unirse al club sin duda era Algo Muy Importante

El partido comenzó era de Un set al mejor de tres. Comenzo Sacando Horio saco con casi todas sus fuerzas ryoma La devolvió con facilidad después de jugar con los grandes eso Le era Muy fácil (Aww! Es q obviamente es el mejor *-*) Horio Logro apuntar ivan 15-0 Pero Ryoma en un descuido de este Le Hiizo Un punto Ryoma fue Haciendo Punto & estaban 0-1

-Vamoss Príncipe Ryomaa se que tu Puedes AAA (La weka de Tomoka 7-7)

Ryoma iba ganado 0-2 Pero Horio En un desesperado Intento Logro Apuntar uno cosa q a Ryoma NO lo desespero para nada & iban 1-3 Solo le faltaba Un punto para ganar Cada vez llegaba mas gente Ryoma en serio Había mejorado desde la ultima vez que Había jugado en Japón

-Punto & partido para Echizen Ryoma

-Wooooo ryoma eres el mejor-Todas las Locas fanáticas gritaban frenéticamente

Horio & Ryoma se acercaron para darse la mano como siempre se hace

-Buen partido Ryoma

-Igualmente

-Bueno Ahora eres El nuevo capitán del club de tenis Masculino Felicitaciones

-Mph Gracias

-Jugaste bien Horio ^^

-Gracias sakuno

-em Felicitación Echizen

-Mph

-Muy bien Sakuno Ahora Te toca a ti

-Con quien tengo que jugar?

-Con m.. Tomoka que Tomoka ¿?

-Si conmigo

-M genial

-Suerte sakuno

-Gracias Horio pero No la necesito (Sh q modesta la niña esta xD)

Comenzó el partido Sakuno Partió Hizo un saque simple & Tomoka Lo devolvió con facilidad Luego se fue Poniendo mas fuerte sus tiros & A tomoka se le hace mas difícil aun & Logra ganar su Punto van 1-0

-Valla que a mejorado bastante

-No la haz visto a su 100%

Sakuno estaba jugando muy bien Se veía que estaba muy tranquila pero dentro de ella estaba disfrutando Mucho ese momento

FlashBack

_Entiende No quiero nada contigo_

_Pero tomoka q sucede?_

_Acaso No te das cuenta? Acaso tan tonta Eres como No te das cuenta q fui tu amiga q me acerque a ti solo por ryoma solo para estar mas cerca de el_

_Perooo…_

_Entiende No eres Nadie Nadie te valora todos te tienen lastima solo eres la ni_ñ_a bueno Nieta de la entrenadora Date cuenta q eres Patética_

_Fin flashback_

Punto para Ryasuki

-Ya no soy tan patética como antes he?

-Cállate sigues siendo una débil

-Eso es Lo que crees –Sakuno Hace Una técnica q todos quedan paralizados

-que.. que fue eso…

-Ryoma & todos Los demás estaban sorprendidos –Eso fue impresionante

Cuando sakuno le pego le pego con la Punta de la raqueta muy suavemente pero lapelota llego asta la mitad de la cancha cuando Traspaso la macha Tomoka llego a pegarle pero la pelota no se quedo ahí tomo una dirección distinta a toda velocidad le pego en la cara a tomoka & se fue directo a la línea

-Pu..Punto & partido para sakuno –Nadie se lo podía creer sabían q sakuno era una delas mejores pero no para esa técnica

-Lo lo hiciste muy bien sakuno …

-Gracias Horio

-Muy bien sakuno

-Yuki que que haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando cuando supe q estabas jugando

-O lo lamento Mucho

-No importa además Lo pude grabar te veías tan Hermosa *-----* (Si además le aplasto la cara la chillona :Z)

-he jejejej ^^!

En eso a sakuno le rebota suavemente Una pelota de tenis en la cabeza

-Pero pero q ..

-Sabes q esta mal hacer eso 77

-A a eiji-kun!

-O era verdad el pequeñín volvió –Se lanza a darle un gran abrazo a ryoma

-Kikamaru me asfixias

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe pequeñín

-Ja & que hay de mi?

-Hola momo-Kun

-que hay sakuno? Jugaste muy bien me encanto la parte donde le golpeaste la cara a esa estúpida

-he jejeje ^^! Gracias yo también lo disfrute Mucho (y yo :E)

-Mi hermana es Una malvada ña! -Eiji & Momo eran muy amigos de sakuno ya q después de todo lo q paso con ryoma & Tomoka fueron un apoyo para ella además q la ayudaron a mejor en su tenis & Eiji La consideraba su hermana menor q no tenia-

-Tomoka espera

-que quieres Horio

-Bueno aun que no le ganaste a Ryasuki igual estas en el club de tenis

-Ja para lo q me importa

-Solo te decía

-Muy bien entonces desde mañana empiezan las practicas Oficiales Descansen & Ryoma Sakuno deben ponerse de acuerdo para las practicas & cordinar todo

-Mph q molestia

-Lo siento pero No puedo tengo que irme con Yuki

-No te preocupes sakuno me puedo ir sola tu solo solo haz lo que tengas q hacer –Con cara de picardia

-Nos vemos chicos Chaito

-Bueno Echizen comenzemos

-Mph

Chan xd aquí esta el otra capitulo espero q sea de su agrado ^^ cuídense denme sus opiniones ya q eso es Lo importante para mi e: Espero seguir ya q el cole No me favorece Mucho 7-7 Bueno cuídense ^^ Besos By


	3. que te susede ryoma?

**Hi! El principe del tenis No me pertenese & blablabla!**

Capitulo tres

-Pero No lo podemos hacer asi tiene q ser un entrenamiento duro

-a claro ahora piensas q puedes hacer Lo q quieres

-No pero quiero q vallamos a las nacionales

-pero por q no empezamos suave & despues mas exijiente?

-Sabes q no quiero seguir Perdiendo mi tiempo contigo Tu haz lo q quieras con el club femenino & yo are mi trabajo como capitán del club de tenis masculino (va q esta hablador e.e)

-quieres decir q ago un mal trabajo?

-Mph

-que te pasa mientras tu estabas jugando por ahí en estados Unidos yo estuve aquí mejorando el club de tenis femenino!

-Mph yo nunca te Lo pedi

-Pero entonces No me critiques tanto

-Siges siendo una I N U T I L –Pff sakuno no aguanto Mas & le pego una cachetada la cual nunca se olvidaría (ja será muy kawaii *-* pero No hay q dejarse llevar mujeres :D)

-Tu ya No me conoces Echizen No soy la de antes –Sale corriendo (Me dio penita y.y)

Ryoma No lo podría creer esa persona esa timida persona q conosio q no podía ni hablarle por q tartamudiaba & se sonrojaba Lo había golpiado eso le irio demasido demasi su Alto Ego

**Al otro dia!**

**-**pero saku enserio susedio eso?

-si yuki u.u

-M… pero q paso por tu cabeza después q lo golpiaste?

_Flashback!_

_Después de salir corriendo sakuno no aguanto mas& rompió en lagrimas No lo podía creer Lo abia golpiado Pero es que ya No podía mas todos los meses q lloro por el todo Lo q sufrió & el vuelve Asi como asi & le dice q es una inútil? No ya No podía mas el No sabia nada de ella No sabia Lo mucho q había cambiado Lo mucho q lo necesito pero se dio cuenta de apoco & con el dolor de su alma q no podía amar a una persona q Ni siquiera sabia q existia_

_Fin flash back!_

-M bueno saku lo mejor q puedes hacer es Ignorarlo & o darle oportunidad de q te moleste O te diga alguna estupides

-Gracias yuki ^^ creo q es Lo mejor pero lamentablemente Me lo encontrare en las practicas

-M…. pasando a otro tema Hoy son las incripsiones de poristas?

-Si!! *-* Son después de el club de canto sierto?

-Si asi que te ire a ver & te grabare por q te vez tan bella con tu traje de porista (Ojos en forma como ammm kawaii *_* como cuando vemos una imagen de ryoma xdd)

-Em yuki No es necesario.. –e///e!

-No yo quiero grabar cada minuto como destrosas a esas chicas *-*

-emm gracias jajaj! e.e!

Las clases comenzaron

La mitologia griega tiene diferente dioses..

-esto es demasido aburrido aun No entiendo por q se molesto tanto por lo que le dije (q tonto! No entiende a las mujeres) por que me golpio? No lo comprendo ya no es la misma de antes esa indefenza y torpe que se sonrojaba por todo que si me hacercaba tartamudiaba es raro ya no es la misma ,pero me encantaría conocer a la nueva ryazuki- pero q me sucede acaso acaso me esta gustando ryazuki?

**Fin de Clases **

Empezaban las inscripciones para el club de poristas sakuno era la capitana pero de igual manera demostraba por q era la capitana & hacia un esquema como todas las demás

-Suerte saku se q lo aras muy bien

-grasias yuki are mi mayor esfuerzo

-Muy bien capitana es tu turno –menciono una chica de la misma clase de sakuno q era muy simpatica & era amiga de yukime & sakuno

-Muy bien 5-6-7-8…-Comenzo un esquema con saltos piruetas & lo demás (Porristas po xdd)

-Vamos saku! Tu puedes

-Hey miren es la capitana del club de tenis femenino

-Ho baila demasiado bien-eran los del club de tenis masculinos q ivan trotando por ahí ( que casualidad e.e)

-No se distraigan sigan trotando 7-7 –Ryoma estaba furioso ahora llamaba la atención de todos se le hacia muy frustrante

-Pero capitán dejenos verla por favor

-No hay q entrenar-Justo termino sakuno

-WO! Eso fue fantástico sakuno eres la mejor!-Todos gritaban emocionados

-Mph! Se cree la gran cosa…(parece q se puso celoso e.e)

Despues de todo sakuno iva por la salida de seigaku estaba sola ya q yuki fue con su madre de compras (kuak No se me ocurrió otra cosa xd)Cuando se dio cuenta q a la salida con un joven de ojos gatunos & pelo verde (Muy hermoso q es tan kawaii *-*)

-Ryazuki!

-Que quieres echizen?

-Queria hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer

-Yo no tengo nada q hablar creo q te quedaron las cosas claras

-Pero No quedamos en nada

-como q no? tu aras tu rol de capitán de los hombres & yo de las chicas

-Ryazuki q te sucede?

-A que te refieres?-Ryoma se iva hacercando de apoco

-que por q haz cambiado tanto? –La empieza acorralar contra la muralla (Amo esas esenas e.e)

-A.. a ti q te importa? –O no esos horribles tartamudeos

-quisas Mucho-Le susura en el oidido- Sakuno estaba muy sonrojada por que actuaba asi?

-A a ti No te importa nadie Solo a ti Mismo

-O quisas No-Le da un beso suave sobre Los labios

Sakuno estaba en trance No lo podía creer la estaba besando ryoma La estaba BESANDO!

-pero q te pasa acaso estas Loco? –sakuno sale corriendo con los dedos subre sus labios No lo podía creer

-Ryoma q tonto q tonto fuiste –estaba igual o peor q sakuno No podía creer Lo q había hecho pero simplemente fue un inpulso

-Sakuno corria por las calles Aun con los dedos en sus labias –Pero por que por que lo hizo acaso cree q soy q? q se cree –Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas lentamente-No quería hacerse iluciones No quería volver a sufrir por el No quería mas No quería mas tristesa Ni desiluciones No aguantaba mas

_Continuara#_

_Wooo el tercer capitulo :D espero q sea de su agrado Lo trate de hacer lo mas largo posible e.e! Bueno espero luego subir el cuarto pero como sabran una estudiante como yo se le ase difícil e.e Perooo es lo q mas amo escribir fic_

_& La multitud gruta queremos mas queremos mas!_

_Respondo O sii tendrán mas!_

_Todos WOO!_

_Besos Garcias Muchas Muchas gracias por sus comentarios Los ami *-*_


	4. Ryoma estas bien?

Gome gome gome enserio ! Pero mi mama no me dejo meterme ya q no me fue de lo mejor en la prueba de mate 7-7! Em bueno aqui el cuarto capitulo disculpen u.u el principe del tenis no me pertenese & blala

Despues de lo ocurrido de ese sorpresibo & Arriesgado beso entre ryoma & sakuno ella salio corriendo estaba totalmente desconcertada …. Cuando llego fue directo a su habitación

Pensamientos de sakuno

-_Pero como , como hizo algo asi si el … si a el No le importa nadie mas q a el mismo pero q pasa si de verdad cambio? … pero q digo si es el mismo es el mismo idiota que No me dijo nada cuando le dije q me gustaba el mismo q rompió Mi corazón .pero por q dijo lo q dijo q significa además ese beso & si le gusto? No! el … el… solo juega conmigo … O no ¿?_

Pensamientos de ryoma

_-Que estúpido Fue mis estúpidos genes ese maldito inpulzo de querer probar sus labios carmesí… pero q digo yo No soy asi Yo no me preocupo por nadie No me importa lo q piensen los demás de mi ,pero si me intrigo demasiado por q se molesto tanto… además q se cree en pegareme una cachetada … & se ase la linda frente a todos Pero q.. me sucede acaso estoy celoso? No no quisas tengo fiebre si eso debe ser Pero No puedo negar q me llama demasiado la atención & q no es igual a las demás…._

Los dos no sabían como reaccionar q hacer & Lo peor q sentía el otro…

Al Otro dia :D

Ryoma como simpre iva muy calmado al colegio siendo q ya era muy tarde cuando vio a una chica corriendo asi su misma dirección si aun q No lo quisiera era Sakuno Ryazuki No supo q hacer se arriesgaba hacer algo o no? pero cuales serian las consecuencias? A salió corriendo

-Waaa llego demasiado tarde

-Ryazuki apresúrate-La toma del brazo & salen corriendo aun mas fuerte – Sakuno quedo atónita & solo siguió corriendo.. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de seigaku sakuno se solto del agarre

-que te crees de tratarme asi? Primero me dices inútil después depsues me besas & ahora esto q te crees?

-Algo para ti o no?

-Yo … yoNo soy la misma de antes comprendes? Ademas No te creo nada!

-Eso crees acoralandola otra vez (yo me voy con el a lo oscurito feliz *-*)

-S.. Si! & Entiende Echizen no soy una cualquiera! No estoy para tus juegos –Lo empuja & sale corriendo

-Ash! … Ahora tu eres la difícil… Pero are q vuelvas a sentir lo mismo (waaa le gusta e.e)

Las clases daban por finalisadas sakuo estaba demasiado molestia si el creria q podía jugar con sus sentimientos estaba demasiado equivocado Ademas ella No era igual a las demás…Las practicas de tenis serian distintas ya q por un ajuste corricular (O algo asi e.e) Los dos club de tenis practicarían juntos .Sakuno le callo como una patada en el estomago (simpre quise decir eso *--*) Ryoma Lo tomo como una oportunidad mas …

-Muy bien tienes q dar 30 vueltas & luego designaremos con quien jugar hombres contra hombres & chicas contra chicas

-No jugaremos todos con todos

-No ryazuki

-Si echizen! Es Lo mejor Asi sabemos quien es mas fuerte

-Por favor si sabemos q nosotros ganaremos

-Si como no … tienes miedo de perder por eso No quieres (Arriba mujeres!!)

-No… Adelante jugemos..

-Esta bien

-Capitan entonces jugaras?

-Si acaso no escucharon?

-M.. si

-Muy bien Echizen e estado esperando Mucho este momento…

-ja comenzemos

Se notaba q todo estaba muy tenso sakuno No podía perder ya q estaba Muy molesta por Lo sucedido además Nadie venia a decirle débil No otra vez & Menos el…Por su parte Ryoma podía gustarle sakuno (desde cuando si el nos ama a nosotras e.e) Pero su orgullo nadie lo pasaba a llevar

El partido comenzó todos estaban expectantes para saber q susedia…Empezaron suave pero a medida q pasaba el partido ivan incorporando mas fuerza en sus técnicas & en sus saques hasta q ryoma logro ganar su set Ivan 1-0 cosa q a sakuno le dio mas enerjias para ganar su set

Cada uno iva ganando su set… se notaba q por q los dos eran las capitanes & Lo mucho q mejoraron Sakuno de pasar a ser una torme fue la mejor & Ryoma Mejoro mucho mas de cómo estaba antes se Notaba el cansancio estaban 6-6 Asi q irían al mas point (Algo asi ya xd)

Partio sakuno gano Pero los otros dos Ryoma estaba preocupada no podía perder No…Pero lamentablemente Ryoma gano con su famoso saque tuis … todos estaban muy sorprendidos por como jugaban ellos dos Sakuno estaba Muy exausta se tendio en el piso de la cancha ..Ryoma la fue ayudarla a levantarse

-Vamos lo hiciste bien –Estendiendole la mano-Sakuno dudo

-Mph No necesito tos Lastimas –Se levanta sola

-quisas No me ganes pero sigues siendo hermosa--Esto dejo helada a sakuno acaso el .. el le dijo linda?

-Lusete Echizen & disfruta esta por q para la próxima te ganare

-Lo estre esperando S A K U N O

Ahora sakuno estaba mas confundida de lo q ya estaba le dijo por su nombre No ella tiene q estar sorda si eso es El el… NO la puede querer & ella tampoco lo puede querer a el eran totalente diferentes… eran Polos Opuestos…Se marcho a su casa necesitaba on urgencia una ducha & No ver a echizen Agradesia a kami q fuera viernes

-Uff fue un largo Un largo dia…

Sakuno desde ase un ano q vivía sola ya q su abuela se juvilo & se fue a viajar por el mundo & Bueno sus padres habían Muerto en un accidente esa fue la cosa q mas la marco en toda su vida habeses se sentía muy sola en esa casa grande donde estaba Pero habeses agradecia la soledad pero … Desiaria estar con alguien a su lado

Su móvil comenzó a sonar

-Moshi Moshi

-Hola pequeña sakuno

-Fuji-Kun (waa lo amo *--*) como estas?

-Bien & tu?

-Bien como va la universidad?

-Aquí poniéndole Mucho esfuerzo… quería saber si podemos salir a no se comer un helado por ahí q te parece?

-Claro.. en unos minutos Nos encontramos

-Ok nos vemos

-Cuidate bye-Estaba muy emocionada desde ase timpo q no vei a uno de sus mejores amigos Lo estranaba bastante ya q el fue un pilar fundamental en su etapa de deprecion… Uno un minuto en q el le confezo su amor ella quedo muy triste ya q lo rechazo pero el Lo tomo de la mejor manera & q eso No inpideria por ningún motivo su amistad

-Entonces pequeña sakuno… que pienzas aser?

-No lo se todo es Muy complicado No quiero tomar la decisión Incorrecta-Caminaban por un parque conversando sobre lo de ryoma

-Lo primero es saber de verdad q es lo q sientes & después hacer lo q dice tu corazón

-Mph pero q pasa si después No se sufro?

-si el te hace sufrir Lo golpeo e.e

-jaja! Gracias fuji-Kun-Le da un gran abrazo

No se dieron cuenta q detrás de ellos venia la razón de su conversación que no sabia q pensar acerca de esa ecena

Ba termine e.e ¡ Bueno trate de hacerlo largito para q no se enojen tanto u.u enserio Gomee!! Besitos a todas esas personas q simpre me comentan *--* Son lo mejor ;D


	5. Susedio

Hi!! Ya aqui subo Mi otro capitulo q muchas quieren *-*! Gracias ;DDD hacen q me den mas ganas de escribir ^^ el príncipe no me pertenece si no a su creados e.e

Ryoma no podía creerlo ósea Fuji acaso tantas cosas paso después de que se fue? –Se fue furioso a otro Lugar (UIII celos :Z)

-Muchas gracias fuji-kun ^^

-De nada pequeña Sakuno …-Comienza a sonar su móvil-Mochi Mochi…Am esta bien adiós

-Era Zoe-chan No?

-Si lo siento tanto es q …

-No no te preocupes ^^ ve estaré bien

-Estas segura?

-Si ve con tu novia ^^ No importa además mi casa no esta tan lejos

-Esta bien cuídate pequeña adiós…

-Adiós…-Otra vez sola Se ponía triste pero No iba a impedir q su mejor amigo fuera feliz & No quería causarle problemas con su novia…-Se fue caminando lentamente se quedo en unos columpios Hasta q se hizo tarde & decidió marcharse …

Caminaba lentamente pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía cuando iba a entrar a su casa alguien la tomo del hombro se sobresalto

-Tranquila Sakuno

-Ry…Echizen no me asustes así además quien te permitió llamarme por mi nombre?

-que tienes con fuji-sempai?

-Nani? A ti a … ti q te importa

-Tienes algo con el si o no?

-A ti a ti …. Q te importa?

-Que tienes con el ..

-Es mi mejor amigo además el esta con alguien & q te tengo q explicar –Iba a entrar cuando ryoma la vuelve a detener …

-Espera acaso No entiendes? … Sakuno me gustas –Le da un cálido beso que fue mas largo q el anterior-Cuando se separaron sakuno tenia los ojos cerrados & Ryoma decidió irse No quería enfrentar esa mirada q quizás era de odio –Cuando sakuno salió de su transe se fue corriendo a su habitación & se largo a llorar (q llorona 7=7)

-Por que? Por que por q me tiene q volver a gustar? Por que tiene q ser así Además otro beso Otra vez sentí esos cálidos besos ….esos q me llevan a otro Mundo… quizás quizás debería hablar con el… si creo q es lo mejor & aclarar todo esto & quizás el puede sentir algo por mi…

El día Lunes ¡!

Sakuno iba decidida a hablar con ryoma quería decir lo q sentía & también aclarar demasiadas cosas, pero ryoma la ignora toda las clases & en los recesos…

-Quizás esta nervioso …

-Pero yo también Lo estoy yuki

-Pero es mejor q estén solos quizás después de las practicas estaría bien

-Si quizás tengas razón Arigatu ^^

En las practicas no cambio Mucho su actitud seguía igual de indiferente Le dolió esto a sakuno (Los papeles se invertieron e.e) Después de q terminaron sakuno lo buscaba & lo encontró caminando delante de el fue corriendo asíw el en el mismo lugar de la primera vez donde confeso su amor… (q mala soy yo (6) )

-Ryoma espera (Wo ryoma e.e)

-Ryoma solo la miro & se dio vuelta-que sucede

-Quiero hablar …. Hablar algo contigo

-Que cosa?

-Es q quiero saber … que sientes por mi?

-& Por q quieres saber ¿? Si no te importa

-Yo …. Yo no e dicho eso

-Claro pero entonces tu actitud conmigo tampoco

-Pero q mas quieres? Llegaste como si nada me besaste me dices cosas lindas así como así… q mas quieres además acaso te olvidaste de esa vez … cuando te confesé q te quería? Q hiciste te marchaste así como así & después te fuiste a estados Unidos

-& tu sabes lo que yo sentía?

-em em… Yo pero No sabes por todo Lo q tuve las decepciones q pase

-Si te refieres a lo de la gritona ella Nunca fue tu amiga Solo fue una maldita q te huso

-Pero… Pero ryoma q sientes por mi?

-& Tu q sientes por mi?-Se acercaba a ella

-em yo… yo te pregunte primero –Sonrojándose

-pero No me puedes contestar?-se acerco mas.. estaban a unos milímetros

-Yo yo aun aun siento cosas por ti echizen baja la cabeza

-Pero.. por q te pones triste?-Sube su mentón

-Por q no se lo que tu sientes por Mi quizás solo juegas quizás soy una de las otras q tienes (se refiere a nosotras su fan woo)

-Sakuno…Tu tu me gustas (CHAN! Aaa le dijo!!!!)-Sakuno quedo en shock (& yo e.e)

-Ryoma…-Le da un cálido beso pero esta vez fue mas largo & fue correspondido se separaron por el oxigeno (estúpido 7-7)-Sakuno le dio un cálido & reconfortador abrazo

-No quiero q esto termine Ryoma…

-Tratare de que No sea así…

-Te quiero Mucho apoyándose en su pecho

-Yo también sakuno- revuelve su pelo…

Se van caminando juntos de la escuela cuando llegaron a fuera de la casa de sakuno se quedaron un momento mirándose…

-Ryoma por q volviste?

-Por q quería terminar mi último año con las personas que quería…

-Am ..(Yuki tenia razón e.e!)

-Sakuno por q aun q paso todo lo q paso conmigo me perdonaste & me aceptaste?

-por q creo q pese a lo q paso sigues siendo una muy buena persona ^^-Ryoma mostro una sonrisa una sincera sonrisa q la hizo derretir (A quien NOOO *--------*)

-Creo q debería entrar…

-Si la entrenadora se puede enojar..

-Em no vivo con Mi abuela…

-Entonces tus padres

-em Mis padres Murieron….

-Peroo como entonces vives sola?

-Si … Mi abuela juvilo & viaja por el mundo

-No sabes cuanto Lo lamento –Le da un gran abrazo uno de esos cuando te dicen tanto siendo q no huzan palabras

-No No importa además para eso estuvieron los sempais-Se separo de ella

-Mph si claro…

-Pero No te enojes además ellos siempre me decían q tu volverías & Además me ayudaron Cuando te fuiste

-Enserio sufriste tanto cuando me fui?

-Mph si…. Pero trate de superarlo lo que mas pude

-Yo… yo también extrañe Mucho a todos

-Por q no volviste antes?

-No podía… tenia q cumplir mi objetivo que era ser el mejor …No podía volver No siendo el mejor Por q o si No haberme ido No hubiera servido para nada

-Te … te volverás a ir?

-No lo se … quisas puede pasar muchas cosas

-Ryoma… No quiero separarme de ti No después de todo Lo q pasmos después de todo Lo q sufrir No quiero perderte

-Sakuno es complicado Uno No sabe Lo q puede …. Nadie sabe q pasara en el futuro

-Ryoma Acaso No entiendes… No quiero mas esto … No quiero sufrir SI no sabes Lo q quieres en el futuro será mejor q esto quede asta aquí –Entra a su casa…

-Pero…. Sakuno

Waaa por fin e.e! este capitulo listo e.e se me complico xdd espero q entiendan q ahora se quieren pero empiezan las complicaciones las inseguridades & cosas asi e.e! Buenoo arigatu a todas esas fans de ryoma& sakuno q comentan sin ustedes No aria esto *---* Besos bye


End file.
